Histoire d'un couple peu ordinaire
by dragmar22
Summary: Végéta reçoit une visite inattendue et un nouveau méchant arrive pour se venger des sayiens.. Son couple est légèrement mis à l'épreuve et Bulma nous fait quelques crises....
1. Chapter 1

**Histoire d'un couple peu ordinaire...**

Ceci est une fanfiction, basée sur le manga DRAGON BALL Z.  
Tout se déroule après le dernier championnat d'arts martiaux.  
Mais l'âge des personnages et quelque peu modifié...  
Voyez:

Vegeta: 43  
Bulma: 40  
Chichi: 39  
Goku: 39  
Trunks: 13  
Goten: 12  
Gohan: 22  
Videl: 22  
Bra: 5  
Pan: 4  
Voilà pour les personnages principaux!

**Chapitre 1**

Bulma pleurait.  
- J'ai 35 ans, 1 gosse et un mari qui n'est jamais là!  
Ce matin encore lorsqu'elle s'était levée Végéta n'était plus là.  
- Bordel... mais que ce que je fous encore avec lui, pensa t-elle.  
Elle descendit paresseusement les escaliers, et se prépara un café bien dosé.

Au loin dans les montagnes Végéta méditer.  
Il sentit, grâce à son lien, que sa femme était encore en colère contre lui.  
- Celle-là... pff... jamais contente!  
Le combat lui manqué.  
Boo avait été vaincus grâce à lui et Carrot mais cet imbécile était partis à l'autre bout du monde pour entraînait le jeune Oob.  
Trunks ne se battait pas assez bien pour envisager un combat au corps à corps, et de toute façons Bulma ne le supporterais pas.  
Il s'ennuyait donc à mourir.  
Il songea un instant à sa femme. Puis il sourit. Elle lui passerais certainement un savon, mais...  
Il s'envola en direction de Capsule Corp.

Bulma se doucher tranquillement tout en maudissant son mari.  
Tout à coups, elle sentit des poignes fermes se poser sur ses hanches.  
Elle se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face à face avec son homme.  
- Végéta mais que ce que tu fous là? Tu m'as fait une de ces peur!  
Et puis tu étais où avant hein???!  
Végéta lui donna pour réponse un long et doux baiser passionné.  
Il l'enroula doucement dans une serviette, la porta à leur chambre, et la posa sur le lit. Il la regarda... elle était si belle!  
Ses courbes parfaites, son visage si beau... tout en elle était divin.  
Brutalement il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et vint rejoindre sa douce.  
Il lui mordilla tendrement le nez.  
Ainsi les 2 amants passèrent une nuit chaude, où dans un parfait accord se mêlèrent leurs corps.

Bulma ouvrit les yeux.  
Sa tête était posé sur le torse musclé de Végéta.  
- Bonjour toi, lui dit-il.  
- Hum.. salut, réussi t'elle à dire d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Brusquement, des images de leurs dernière nuit lui revinrent.  
Elle sourit et rougis sans savoir pourquoi. Jamais elle ne s'y habitué.  
Végéta était si impulsif...  
Malgré toutes les fois où il la mettait en rogne elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde.  
Elle se tourna de manière à être face à lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Chichi en avait assez. Préparer à manger pour les Sayiens était un vrai parcours du combattant. Sangoku n'etait pas souvent là mais Sangohan et Sangoten mangeait déjà énormément.  
Heureusement que Videl était là. Elle aidait souvent Chichi à s'occuper de la maison et à préparer les repas.  
Chichi sourit en pensant à son Sangohan et à Videl...Ils grandissaient si vite...

Un vaisseaux atterrit.  
Une jeune et élégante femme en sortit.  
Un de ces serviteurs lui dit;  
- Maîtresse, nous sommes arrivés.  
- Bien... ainsi donc c'est ici que se trouve mon Végéta...

Végéta sursauta en sentant cette force arrivé.  
Non... ce n'est pas possible... pas elle... pas maintenant...

_Capsule Corp._  
- M'y voilà, dit l'étrangère.  
Végéta sortit en trombe de sa salle d'entraînement, suivit de Bulma qui était assez inquiète de voir son homme dans cet état.  
- Tyoris...non, chuchota Végéta.  
- Végéta, enfin je te retrouve!  
Bulma était perplexe devant cette scène. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à rien.  
- Qui êtes vous, demanda t'elle enfin en toisant d'un air mauvais cette étrangère qui regardait son Végéta avec un intérêt non dissimulé...  
- Je suis… une amie à Végéta, lui répondit elle tout simplement. Peut être un peu plus d'ailleurs..  
Bulma n'en crus pas ces oreilles.  
Elle tomba dans un gouffre profond.  
Et elle partit en courant dans sa chambre pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

Je ne savais vraiment rien de lui... mais à ce point là ?...M'aime t'il vraiment ?... Je ne sais plus!  
Et elle pleura sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
Elle aimait mais ne se sentait plus aimé.

Végéta sentit la détresse de sa dulcinée.  
Tyoris le dévisagea intensément.  
- Tu n'as pas changé. Mais comment as tu pu t'abaisser à vivre avec cette stupide femelle?  
- Cette stupide femelle comme tu le dis si bien est ma femme, rétorqua t-il sur un ton mauvais. Ici j'ai tout. Une femme et un fils et une fille que j'aime plus que tout et… il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase..  
- COMMENT AS TU PU T'ACCOUPLER AVEC CETTE FEMELLE ET AVOIR DES ENFANTS D'ELLE? C'EST UNE INSULTE A NOTRE PEUPLE! Nous sommes supérieurs à ces vulgaires terriens en tout points!  
- TAIS TOI ET N'INSULTE PAS ME FEMME!JE SUIS TON PRINCE TU ME DOIS RESPECT ET OBEISSANCE !  
- Tu n'es plus mon prince... notre peuple n'est plus!  
Végéta sous l'impulsion de la colère la frappa violemment et l'assomma.

Où suis-je? oh! Dans un caisson de régénération... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? je… je... Ah!!!! Végéta m'a assommé! Je m'en souvient maintenant! Mais...  
Tyoris s'endormit.

- Bulma écoute-moi! ordonna Végéta.  
- Non toi tu vas m'écouter! J'en ais assez! Une étrangère vient chez moi, et tu l'accueilles à bras ouvert! Ensuite elle me chante qu'elle est plus qu'une simple amie pour toi, et toi tu ne déments rien de cela! C'est trop fort!  
- Bulma... Tyoris est plus qu'une amie pour moi, c'est vrai... c'est comme une sœur.. C'est elle seule qui s'est occupé de moi étant jeune.  
- Alors qu'elle paraît avoir ton âge!  
- ... Bulma... Tyoris n'est qu'a demi-sayien.. Elle a la faculté de rester jeune… enfin… de ne paraître 10 à 20 ans de moins qu'elle est en réalité!  
- ...ha...je...  
- Tais toi, lui dit Végéta en rigolant.  
Et il l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Sangohan tu vas ou comme ça??! demande Videl.  
- Heu..je...  
- Rien du tout! Tu ne toucheras pas à le nourriture avant que le repas ne soit servi compris??!  
- Oui ma chérie...

- Vas-y Trunks attrapes moi! cria Sangoten.  
- Ok tu vas voir!  
Trunks se transforma en super Sayien et attrapa en deux temps trois mouvements son ami qui se débattais déjà.  
Il l'empoigna de manière qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :  
- Alors c'est qui le plus fort?!  
- C'est pas juste!! T'as tricher!  
- Moi??? Pas du tout!! Tu étais aussi en super Sayien je te ferais dire!!  
Et il libéra Sangoten de son étreinte.  
Allez viens on va manger!  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison des San.

Tout le monde était invité chez les San ce soir là.  
Végéta, Bulma, Trunks, Piccolo, Yamcha, étaient présent.  
Tenshian, Lunch et leur fille n'avaient pas pu se libérer, et Bra qui séjournais chez eux n'était par conséquent pas là.  
Sangoku n'allait pas tarder à arriver.  
Tyoris était toujours endormis, dans le caisson de régénération.

- Il est là!!! Il est arrivé!!, hurla Krilin. Sangoku est de retour!!  
Sans prévenir, Chichi fonça sur son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as manqué tu sais? lui dit-elle avec un ton de reproche, mais les yeux emplis de larmes.  
- Oui, je suis désolé Chichi, lui répondit gentiment Sangoku.  
Après avoir fêter ses retrouvailles, eu lieu la fête, au cours de laquelle on fêta dignement son retour.  
Sangoku raconta sa vie chez Oob, les entraînements...  
Puis vint l'heure ou tout le monde rentra chez soi.  
Il ne restait plus que Végéta, Bulma, et Trunks.  
- Maman maman!!  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon choux?  
- Est ce que Trunks peut dormir là ce soir?  
- Heu..Bulma, tu es d'accords?  
- Oui si ça ne te dérange pas Chichi!  
- Au fait comment vas Bra?  
- Bien, elle est toujours en vacances chez Tenshian.  
- Ah oui! Avec Pan! Comment s'appelle sa fille déjà?  
- Lunch a décidé de l'appeler Inch. Elles s'amusent comme des folles là-bas. Je crois bien que Bra et Pan ne sont pas pressées de rentrer!

- Vegeta?!  
- Qu'est ce que tu me veut Carot?  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre?  
- Quoi?  
- J'ai sentit une force dernièrement et, je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle vient!  
- Oui moi aussi.. c'est bizarre.. bon on verra bien!

Ainsi tout le monde rentra chez soi.


	2. Chapter 2

Histoire d'un couple peu ordinaire...

**Chapitre 2**

Rah... des Sayiens... je le savais!  
Ils vont me le payer!! Je vais venger mon peuple... oui...VENGEANCE!

Végéta volait tenant fermement Bulma contre lui. A ses cotès son fils volait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, dans l'espoir de suivre son père.  
Végéta sourit. Son fils voulait être le plus fort. C'était un avantage non négligeable.  
Il fera un bon guerrier, après tout c'est mon fils, pensa t'il.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la capsule corporation.  
- Trunks, mon chéri, va prendre ta douche et brosse toi les dents, puis au lit!  
- Oui maman, lui répondit Trunks d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Bulma?  
- Hum, oui qu'est ce qu'il y a Végéta?  
- Tyoris est encore dans son caisson de régénération?  
- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'en sortira pas avant demain !  
- Si tu le dis...

- Sangoku, combien de temps vas tu rester cette fois-ci?  
- Hein? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Chichi?  
- Il y a que j'en ais assez!  
- ...  
- Tu pars et ne reviens que rarement juste pour manger! J'en ais marre tu comprends? MARRE!  
Et Chichi partit dans la chambre, laissant Sangoku seul et abasourdie par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Bulma était dans sa son laboratoire. Elle travaillait sur une nouvelle salle d'entraînement pour Végéta. Celle-ci, disait-elle, serait beaucoup plus spacieuse et résistante que les précédentes.  
- Bulma.. dit Végéta sur un ton amusé, encore en train de bosser?  
- Et oui! Toi tu t'entraînes sans cesse moi je bosse! dit elle en riant, bon qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Tu n'aimes pas d'habitude venir dans mon laboratoire...  
- Humpf.. Tu as vue l'heure?  
- Euh.. Oh il n'est que minuit passé!  
- Ben justement! Tu crois pas que tu en fais trop???! Aller viens te coucher!  
- Mais attends je..  
- Tuttuut pas de ça avec moi tu viens te coucher ça pourras attendre demain!  
- ..grumpf...

_07h02._  
Végéta venait de se réveiller. Bulma dormait encore. Il sourit. Dieu qu'elle était belle!  
Quel homme ne pourrait rêver au moins une fois de la posséder? Mais, si un seul oser la toucher... Végéta arrêta de penser à cela. Bulma était sa femme et quiconque oserait lui faire du mal devra lui faire face.  
Il sortit doucement du lit, prenant gare à ne pas réveillé sa femme et alla dans la salle d'entraînement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bulma se leva.  
Elle commença à préparait le repas, ce soir Bra allait enfin rentré.  
Sa petite fille lui avait manqué durant ces 3 semaines.  
Elle se mit donc en quête de recettes.

Enfin. La sonnette retentit, et Pan et Bra apparurent.  
- Ma chérie!!  
Bra sauta dans les bras de Bulma.  
- Alors vous vous êtes bien amusées?  
- Oui!!  
- Pan, ma puce tu veux rester ici dîner?  
- Je veux bien oui!  
- Alors je vais appeler ta maman pour le lui dire.

Végéta était très content de revoir sa fille. Il l'avait écoutée raconter son séjour pendant tout le dîner. Et il était aller la border. Elle dormais à présent à poings fermés.  
Il s'était découvert une passion d'être père peu de temps après la naissance de Bra même s'il ne se l'avouait pas facilement.


	3. Chapter 3

Histoire d'un couple peu ordinaire... Chapitre 3 

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se retrouva pour le petit déjeuner.  
- Maman?  
- Oui Bra?!  
- C'est qui la fille qui est dans le caisson?  
- Ah.. et bien c'est une copine à papa.  
- Ah bon?  
Sous la surprise de la réponse de Bulma, Végéta faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine.  
- Bon d'ici à demain soir elle en sortira et tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux.  
- Oui super!  
Après le déjeuner, Végéta vint trouver Bulma  
- Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était une amie à moi?  
- Ben c'en est une non??  
- Oui, mais...  
- Roh arrête tu m'aimes je t'aime et le reste je m'en fout!  
- Sûre?..  
- Certaine.  
- Alors c'est bon.  
Et il l'embrassa.

Végéta et Bulma était dans le laboratoire.  
- Dans 5 minutes elle va en sortir, dit Bulma.  
- humpf.. grogna, Végéta.  
Il savait que Tyoris lui en voudrait de l'avoir assommer aussi fortement.  
Enfin elle se réveilla.  
- Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici moi?!  
- Et bien tu devrais dire merci à ma femme de t'avoir soigner insolente! lui ordonna Végéta.  
- Je..  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Bulma qui malgré tout comprenait ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

- Bon Chichi tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas? demanda une centième fois Goku.  
- Je te l'ais dit, tout va bien.  
- ... Hier soir je te rappelle que tu a pété un cable...  
- Bon assied toi.  
Ils s'assirent tout deux.  
- Goku tu sais que je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'ais toujours attendu que aujourd'hui encore je t'attends mais parfois c'est trop... dur... je te vois si peu!  
- Pardonne-moi Chichi. Pardonne moi, je t'en prie.  
- Promets-moi une chose. Juste une seule..  
- Quoi?  
- Un jour tu reviendras et tu resteras.  
- Je te le promet Chichi.  
Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Les mois passèrent.  
Sangoku était de plus en plus présent, les enfants grandissaient et finalement contre toutes attentes, Tyoris s'installa à la capsule corporation.  
Tout allait donc pour le mieux jusqu'à que...

- Merde c'est quoi ce trucs?? lâcha Végéta en plein milieu de son entraînement.  
Il sortit en vitesse de sa salle et vola jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait cette force.  
Goku, Goten, Gohan ainsi que Trunks l'y attendait.  
- C'est quoi cette force? lâcha t'il enfin.  
- On ne sait pas, répondit Trunks qui semblait inquiet.  
- Je..  
Et sans prévenir un monstre sortit de nulle part les attaqua.  
- Putain qu'est ce qu'il est puissant celui là!  
- Qui es-tu? Demande Gohan.  
- Bien. Avant de vous tuez je vais quand même me présenter.  
Je suis Anomais. Et toi Prince Végéta, toi et les tiens avaient exterminé mon peuple il y a des années! Alors comme tu peux t'y attendre je suis venus tuer tout les Sayiens qui sont encore en vie!  
- C'est ce qu'on verra.  
Et sans suivit un combat au corps à corps entre Anomais et Végéta.  
Végéta était à bouts de force. Il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Un sentiment que depuis longtemps il avait oublié. La haine. La vengeance.  
Et devant lui ce monstre immonde qui voulait s'en prendre au siens. Il se transforma, en super guerrier niveau 4, l'ultime niveau des supers guerriers. Lui Végéta, Prince de tout les Sayiens. Le Prince le plus orgueilleux et arrogant de ce monde venait d'atteindre l'ultime transformation.  
Enfin un sentiment de paix vint en lui.  
Enfin il se calma et toute la haine enfermée en lui, toute sa rage disparue.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? demanda Anomais en rigolant.  
- Et bien vois tu saleté, tu as devant toi l'être le plus puissant de l'univers!Et c'est dans une dernière attaque qu'il lança.  
- FLASH FINAL! Anomais mourut. Végéta l'avait vaincu. Enfin...  
- Waouh Végéta comment t'as fais ça??!  
- Hum je ne sais pas si un jour tu y arriveras Carot, dit il en riant  
- Bah on verra bien!  
Et ils partirent en direction de la capsule corporation.

- Mais où sont passé ces maudits Sayiens?? Bulma enrageait.  
Elle venait de passer une superbe journée en ville accompagnée de Tyoris et lorsqu'elle rentrait, son fils et son mari déguerpissaient en vitesse!  
Grumpf... ceux là ils vont m'entendre...  
Tyoris était contente. Cette journée avait était bonne. Cette terrienne, Bulma, lui avait payé une toute nouvelle garde-robe!  
- C'est pourtant vrai que Végéta a changé, pensa t'elle. Mais qui ne voudrait pas d'une vie pareille?  
Elle réfléchit.  
- Non ce serait mieux pour moi.  
Elle décida d'aller voir Bulma.  
- Bulma?  
- Oui Tyoris entre.  
- Je voulais te demander si tu avais un vaisseaux à me donner? demanda t'elle un peu gênée.  
- Oui bien sur mais pourquoi?  
- Je voudrais partir.  
- Quoi???? Mais tu n'ais pas bien ici?? demanda Bulma affolée.  
- Si si, mais vois tu, l'endroit ou j'ai vécu et les habitants qui se sont occupés de moi après la destruction de la planète Végéta; me manquent. Ce sont eux les miens. Tu sais que, au départ, j'était là pour te tuer.  
- Je l'avais deviné. En as tu encore envie?  
- Pas du tout. Et maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es la seule femme que Végéta a et puisse aimer.  
Elles se firent une tendre accolade.

Voilà.  
4 mois se sont écoulés.  
Tyoris est partit.  
Goku est de plus en plus présent.  
Les enfants grandissent encore.  
Et Bulma et Végéta s'aiment plus que tout au monde...

_Capsule corp:_  
- Végéta nom de nom! Tu vas venir!!  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a choux??  
- Mais tu as vu ce bordel??? arf...j'enrage.  
- Je vois. Viens.  
- Hein mais tu m'emmène où comme ça??!  
Ils prirent un bon bain, et s'enlacèrent tout en s'embrassant très amoureusement...


End file.
